


Halloween Dean

by Wayward_and_Worn



Series: Life With Dean [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: AHHHH!  It’s Halloween!  The pandemic is still here (for them as for us) but that doesn’t stop Dean and Reader from enjoying things.  And each other.
Relationships: Dean & Reader, Dean & You, Dean Winchester & Reader, Dean Winchester x Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Series: Life With Dean [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633741
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Halloween Dean

**Author's Note:**

> I'd had every intention of releasing chapters on or near their respective holidays. But that got blown to hell. I hope to get caught up soon. In any case, I hope that you enjoy a little late Halloween.

“DEAN WINCHESTER!” She shouted suddenly, startling him into dropping most of the handful of candy he’d just scooped from the bowl near the front door.

“GAH!” he shouted in response, spinning and scattering fun-sized chocolate bars all around his feet. “What the HELL?!”

“That is NOT for you!” She stomped towards him. As she approached, his green eyes grew wide and he rushed to cower in the nearest corner. 

Throwing his arms over his head, he sank to the floor. “Please! No more beatings!” he wailed, “I’m just so hungry for a Snickers!”

“Shut. Up.” She laughed, nudging his bottom with her shoe. “That’s for the trick or treaters in a few hours. I left you a pile on the kitchen table yesterday.”

He rose to his feet, “I thought those were yesterday’s supply.”

She stared at him in silent wonder. “How do you even have teeth?”

He grinned, obnoxious and wide, “I’m blessed.”

Rolling her eyes, she turned away. “Get away from the door.”

Snatching one more from the bowl, he followed, giggling menacingly, and reaching out for her.

“Get away from me too!” She hollered, trying to escape. 

Not long after trick or treat officially began, Dean had taken over handing out candy. When the last of the footsteps subsided, Dean dropped onto the couch, depositing his head in her lap. With a sigh, he turned his shining green eyes upwards. 

“Hands,” she stated plainly, reaching for something out of his line of vision. 

Dean offered his hands up to her while she snapped the top of a bottle open, squirting clear liquid onto his palms. “Lube?” he questioned hopefully.

“Hand sanitizer!” she cried, squirting some into her own palms. “Jesus!”

He laughed up at her while smearing the goop around. “What do we do now?”

She sighed, dropping an arm across his chest. He responded by wrapping his arms around it and hugging close. “Do you want to go to the bonfire?”

“By Seth?” He raised his eyebrows in consideration.

She nodded. “Yeah, another yearly thing. We don’t have to if you just want to stay here and get diabetes.”

“I like the guy,” Dean shrugged with a grin, “I can get diabetes tomorrow. We can go if you want.”

For as rotten a year as it had been, the weather had been surprisingly cooperative for the times they did venture out. The evening was cool enough that a bonfire wasn’t foolish, and warm enough that one didn’t have to huddle dangerously close to the flame to keep warm. In all it was a gathering of four couples including Y/N and Dean. 

“You got another pant-shitting story for us this year Seth?” Y/N asked as she snuggled next to her man. 

“Last year’s demonic possession story wasn’t enough for you?” Seth’s voice was mildly slurred, but he resituated himself in his camp chair and looked around. “Which do you guys want? Werewolf or Shapeshifter? Or, you know, someone else could start us off for a change.” 

“I could tell you a scary story.” Dean hazarded; his eyes darting to the side where she had spun her head to look at him quizzically. 

“Yeah?” All eyes were now focused on him. Their host’s face breaking out in a wide smile. “See you cowards? THIS,” he gestured towards Dean, “is what gumption looks like!” He reached down, swiping his bottle up from between his feet. “You’ve got a good one for us Dean?” 

“Uh huh.” He closed his eyes briefly, “And it’s absolutely true.”

“Please!” Seth’s delight bounced around the firelight as he stood. “Let me get a few more beers and make myself comfortable.” 

Dean cleared his throat, sitting upright and gazing around at the other faces near the fire. “Has anyone ever heard of a Woman in White?” 

“Thank god it’s still the weekend.” She proclaimed as they arrived home. Dropping her bag by the door, she tossed her coat over the back of the couch (a trait that Dean adored in her) and made a beeline for their bedroom. 

Dean came up behind her as she undressed, but she swatted his hands away when he reached for her. “No! Stay away from me until I’ve showered. I smell like bonfire and that shitty beer that Seth’s flavor of the month spilled on me.”

“I don’t care.” He reached for her again, growling playfully when she danced out of his reach. 

“Well I do. Plus, I just changed the sheets!” She let him ogle her nakedness before parading to the bathroom. “Patience Winchester,” she called over her shoulder.

But Dean followed her, pulling off his flannel and unbuckling his jeans. “Don’t you want me to shower too? I was at the same fire you were,” he teased.

Pausing, she turned back to him, her lip caught in her teeth, and looked him up and down. “You’re right. Come on.”

Dean found no relief in showering with her; at least at first. She was all about cleanliness. Even when he begged her to scrub his back, she did just that. Nothing more. “Are you trying to kill me?”

“Aww, what’s wrong?” she teased, turning him to face her then gently pushing him back against the shower wall. Smiling when he hissed a little at the cold of the tile. “Since it’s all hot and wet in here, you want to get your rocks off so soon?” Taking his hardening cock in her hands, she began stroking him quickly. “That’s all you want from me?”

“No,” he swallowed thickly, feeling that there was a very wrong answer he could give here…”I just…unnnh, baby…” His green eyes burned into hers.

She tucked herself under his chin and kissed his neck, scattering his apprehension. But when he suddenly felt her warm open mouth suckling at the spot just below his ear, he began to think she was changing her mind. When she slowed her stroking and reached one hand down to gently squeeze his balls, he was almost sure. His cock twitched. “You do want me, though, right?” She whispered, barely audible above the rushing water. 

He nodded, chancing to look down his body to watch his cock slip in and out of her hands. The sight made his knees buckle and his arm shot out to wrap around her waist tight. Claiming her mouth with his, he turned slowly to press her against the tile, slotting himself between her legs. “I want you right here. Right now.”

She groaned from deep in her chest, wriggling her hips encourage his cock to her entrance. Taking himself in his fist, he pushed gently inside. Her legs tensed and she arched away from the wall. She gripped his shoulders tightly and moaned his name. 

Dean would always stand by his statement that shower sex is complicated. He grunted as he pushed his hips back towards her, but damn, was it worth it. With the right person. “I love you,” his voice was gravelly. 

She responded with a heated kiss and the tightening of her walls. 

He had to resist snapping his hips faster, as much as he wanted to. He certainly didn’t want to lose his footing and accidentally slip and kill them both. Instead, he slowed down, making his thrusts deep and full. He leaned his whole weight against her, pushing in as deep as he could, pressing her hard against the wall.

“I wanna cum,” she gasped, her head lolling against the tiles. She twisted a little in his grip, her body sliding up. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “Please.”

“Yeah?”

She licked her lips and nodded. He felt one of her hands slide down his arm and wedge between them. Next, he felt her fingertips brushing against his cock as she sought out her clit. Her mouth fell open and she gasped, “Yeah, I’m gonna cum.”

Her body began jerking in his grip and he braced against her, filling her and then keeping still while she circled the bundle of nerves and bounced slightly on his cock. “Just like that,” he urged, his own orgasm rumbling beneath the surface, “C’mon,” he grunted, snapping his hips shallowly. 

When she tightened, she clamped down around him and locked her legs behind his waist. Going limp quickly, she slipped from his grasp and sank down the wall. Pulling his cock into her mouth on the way. 

“Oh, fuck,” he breathed when he felt her suck gently. He braced his hands on the wall above her, moving his hips back and forth, sliding in and out. Tension inside him grew and he moved faster, fucking her face until he came with a roar, pulling back and spilling over her chest. Gasping, he reached down to help her to her feet where he crushed her to him, kissing her again.

Since the hot water was going to run out any second, the lovers quickly washed off, and stepped out. “You go ahead, I want to dry my hair.” 

“Yes dear,” Dean teased, kissing her nose before exiting the bathroom. With a smile, he opened the patio door, and stepped onto the balcony. He could easily hear the hair dryer running and let the sound fall into the background as he gazed out into the night. He sighed with contentment, enjoying the strange sensation. He looked towards the wooded area behind the building, to the faint light of the city in the north. In the distance there were sirens and the sounds of the highway. His thoughts floated away.

A sudden silence alerted him to the fact that she was done. He smiled, and turned, disappearing inside, closing the patio door behind him. When he was out of sight, a figure that had escaped Dean’s notice turned away from the tree-line and walked into the woods. 

Dean had just slipped between the sheets when the door opened, the scent of her body wash wafting into the room before her. His cock beginning to swell again when she appeared, sans towel. As she approached, she smirked, “You better be naked under there.”

He pulled the covers up to his chin, hoping briefly that he wasn’t completely pitching a tent. “Gonna have to find that out for yourself, gorgeous.”

“Hmm,” she pulled up her corner, sliding in next to him. She sighed happily when she pressed against him. Tipping her face up to his, she leaned in, kissing him. “I love you.”

“Love you back.” He rumbled.


End file.
